fairytaildofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Mobito vs Imachi
Nachdem Mobito Imachi in Ilon ausfindig gemacht hat und die Donner Lacryma für die Halle des Donnergottes über der Stadt platiert hat, geht er in den Königspalast, wo ihn Imachi auch schon erwartet. Vor ihm liegen Königsfamilie und Wachen gleichermaßen regungslos auf dem Boden. Mobito fragt, Imachi wieso er sie getötet hat, obwohl sie ihn aufgenommen haben, worauf Imachi antwortet, dass er sich die Wartezeit vertreiben wollte und dass er eine Revolution in Ilon geplant habe, weshalb er viele verbrecherische Magier aus Earthland eingeschleußt habe. Kampf Mobito greift an und die Fäuste der Beiden treffen aufeinander. Da dies zu keinem Ergebnis führt, setzt Imachi mit einem Kick nach, dem Mobito zur Seite hin ausweicht. Als Mobito seine seinen Gegner mit einem Blitzstrahl treffen will, weicht der ehemalige Anführer von Black Swort Zerk mit einem Sprung aus und will nun aus der Luft attackieren. Doch Mobito ist vorbereitet und schleudert einen Blitzball nach ihm, welchen sein gegner jedoch mit Leichtigkeit durch einen Lichtstrahl zerteilt. Während Mobito davon noch überrascht ist, gelangt sein Gegner hinter ihn und schlägt mit seiner Handflächenmagie nach ihm. Mobito schafft es, den Schlag zu blocken, aber dann setzt eine regelrechte Schlagserie von Seiten Imachis ein, die er mit einem Lichtstrahl krönt. Da dieser vor dem Kampf seine Rüstung angezogen hatte, konnte Mobito Imachis Blitzstrahl standhalten und trug nur leichte Verletzungen davon. Imachi meint, dass Mobito stärker geworden sei und fragt sich, was der Grund dafür sei. Zudem sagt er, dass es nutzlos sei, das Mädchen, welches Nirvana kontrolieren kann, jetzt noch zu retten, da sie schon "eine von ihnen" sei. Ein weiterer Hieb von Imachi geht daneben und Mobitos Konter wird geblockt. Mobito taucht unter Imachis Folgeschlag weg und kann auch den weiteren Hieben ausweichen. Bei einem der Hiebe schafft er es, den Arm seines Bruders zu ergreifen und schlägt zu. Wegen der Resitenz Imachis hat der Schlag allerdings nicht viel Schaden verursacht, außer dass er einen Teil von Imachis Kleidung zerfetzt ist. Mobito aktiviert darauf seinen Blitzkörper und geht wieder zum angriff über. Als Imachi diesmal seinen Schlag blockt, knirscht Imachis getroffender Arm verdächtig. Daraufhin weicht Imachi mit einem eleganten Salto aus und verlässt durch ein Loch, das zuvor von ihnen im Kampf verursacht wurde, den Thronsaal. Als Mobito ihm folgt, feuert Imachi einen Lichtstrahl auf seinen Gegner ab, den dieser jedoch, nur mit der Hand, komplett abblockt. Daraufhin setzt er seinen großen Zorn Modus frei. Während er sich eine Art Lanze aus Licht erschafft, warnt Imachi seinen Gegner, nicht eine Sekunde mit den Gedanken vom Kampfgeschehen abzuschweifen. Und im nächsten Augenblick ist er schon vor Mobito und schlägt zu. Der Impakt ist gewaltig. Das Einzige, was Mobito vor dem sicheren Tod gerettet war, war sein Reflex, im letzten Moment einen Blitzstrahl einzusetzen. Imachi gibt zu, dass Mobitos Blitzkörper schneller und stärker geworden ist und er ihn länger halten kann.Mobito rennt daraufhin auf eine freie Fläche neben dem Palast. Imachi setzt nach und fordert ihn auf, sein stärksten Blitzball in seiner stärksten Form auf ihn zu schleudern, um Mobito zu zeigen, wie viel stärker er ist. Mobito feuert daraufhin eineige Blitzbälle auf Imachi. Als der Rauch sich lichtet, sieht man, dass noch nicht mal Imachis Kleidung durch den Angriff beschädigt wurde. Imachi sagt, Mobito sei eben doch nur ein Mensch und nicht der Drache den er erwartet habe. Trotz dieser Aussage macht er Mobito direkt danach ein Kompliment, indem er sagt, sein Blitz wäre seinem Lichtstrahl ähnlich. Weil Mobito dies bezweifelt, enthüllt Imachi eine neue Attacke: einen riesigen Lichtstrahl den er göttliche Gerechtigkeit nennt. Mobito erschafft darauf ein Blitzschild, der die Attacke zu großen Teilen abwehren kann, doch der restliche Teil Mobitos schon demolierte Rüstung vollents zerstört hat. Doch als Imachi glaubt gesiegt zu haben, taucht plötzlich Mobito hinter ihm auf und schlägt ihn weg. Noch im Flug erkennt Imachi, dass der Blitzkörper Mobitos nun viel stärker leuchtet und schließt daraus, dass Mobito nun den Blitzkörper perfektioniert hat. Mobito taucht wiederholt hinter seinem Bruder auf, zwar kann dieser den Schlag Mobitos abfangen wird jedoch von Mobitos Brüllen des Blitzdrachen erfasst, was Imachi zu Boden schleudert. Dieser will grade aufstehen als Mobito ihn mit einem Blitzzyklon bechießt, dem Imachi zwar ausweichen kann, doch dies lässt in nicht merken, dass er auf einer Magischen Formel steht, was ihm eine Blitzeruption beschert. Aufgekommen steht Imachi auf und schreit mit zerfetzter Kleidung, dass es jetzt zu ende sei, worauf Imachi sein Dämonenauge frei setzt. Eine riesige magische Energie kommt auf, welche Mobito allein durch ihre Existenz vor Furcht zurückweichen und den Blitzkörper verschwinden lässt. Imachi beschwört zwei Teufel vom Typ Kryta, die auf Mobito zurennen, um ihn zu zerquetschen. Zu gleicher Zeit überlegt Mobito, was er seit ihrem letzten Kampf dazugelernt hätte und was es genützt habe. och er kommt zum Schluss, dass er gelebt hat um zu rächen, und dass dieser Augenblick nicht durch zaudern oder zagen verschwendet werden dürfte. Er reckt seine Hand gen Himmel und beschwört einen wütenden Donnerball, der die Teufel in einer riesigen Explosion vernichtet. Imachi, der erkennt, dass Mobito trotz seiner Furcht noch an einen Sieg seinerseits glaubt, kündigt nun an, seinen Körper zu zerfetzen und ihn so dazu zu bringen, zu verstehen. Er beschwört einen Al Ma Sil Teufel, der sich mit hoher Geschwindigkeit auf Mobito zu bewegt, ihn mit der Hand am Kopf packt und ihn so in einen der Türme des Plastes schleudert. Während er davonfliegt, aktiviert Mobito wieder den Blitzkörper. Imachi meint, dass er nicht verstehe, dass Mobito kämpft, als ob er immer noch denkt, dass er gewinnen könne, dass er Mobito nicht verstehe. Der Al Ma Sil will Mobito nocheinmal schleudern, doch dieser weicht dessen Hand aus und schlägt ihm in den Bauch. Während der Teufel noch zu Boden fliegt schießt Mobito in schneller Folge Blitzbälle auf ihn, was den Gegner in Explosionen hüllt und vernichtet. Imachi ist überrascht, dass eine solche Wendung stattgefunden hat und beschwört, vier Garzrork gegen die anstürmende 500 Mann starke Magiereinheit des Königreiches Ilon, sowie einen Zoroka gegen Mobito. Der Zoroka setzt sofort einen Säurestrahl gegen Mobito ein, der jedoch dank seiner Geschwindigkeit einfach ausweicht und den Zoroka durch einen Blitzsturm und ein darauffolgendes riesiges Brüllen des Blitzdrachen vernichtet. Imachi ist etwas verblüfft sagt dann jedoch, dass Mobitos Tod gewiss sei und er ihn mit seiner stärksten Magie zerquetschen werde, worauf er Zerk mittels einer riesigen Magischen Formel, die auf dem Himmel erscheint, beschwört. Imachi sagt noch, dass dies das Monster sei nach dem Black Swort Zerk benannt wurde, da seine Vorgänger zu einer Sekte gehörten, die um jeden Preis dieses Monster erheben wollten. Desweiteren sagt er, dass Mobito bald erfahren werde, wieso Zerk auch der König der Monster genannt werde und verschschmilzt mit dem Teufel. Mobito schießt darauf eine Salve Blitzbälle gegen den Teufel, was diesen jedoch nur zum Lachen bringt. Zerk hebt seine Hände und in der Luft hinter ihm tauchen unzählige magische Formeln auf aus denen Teufel des Typs Bakuh und Kryta treten und auf Mobito zustürmen. Mobito kann einigen Wasserstrahlen ausweichen und sich in die Menge der Bestien stürzen. Er schaltet unzählige Wesen aus doch wird selbst er von der schieren Übermacht besiegt. Während Mobito von einigen Attacken der Teufel getroffen wird, lässt Zerk ein schwarzes Schwert aus seinem Unterarm wachsen und feuert die Attacke Dämonenklinge auf Mobito ab. Der finstere Magieschnitt schneidet sich durch die Monster und trifft Mobito, der schwerverletzt in den Palast geschleudert wird. Dort landet er neben dem ebenfalls schwerverletzten sich totstellenden König von Ilon. Dieser stöhnt, ob Mobito ihn und die Königsfamilie rächen könne und Mobito antwortet mit ja, doch brauche er dafür mehr magische Power, worauf der König Mobito sein Zepter gibt und ihm sagt, dass in dem Lacryma an der Spitze seit Generationen Magiegespeichert werde, worauf der König unter einem letzten Aufstöhnen stirbt. Während des Kampfes haben die Flüchtlinge aus Earthland angefangen die Stadt im Kampf gegen die Sicherheitskräfte zu übernehmen, was zunächst von der Magiereinheit unmöglich gemacht wurde, doch als diese von den Teufeln vernichtet wurde, gewannen die Aufständischen dank ihrer hohen Zahl an Magiern die Überhand. Zerk nähert sich Mobito und will ihn mit einem Tritt zerquetschen, doch dieser beißt kurz bevor der Fuß ihn treffen kann in den Lacryma. Zerk lacht im Glauben gewonnen zu haben laut auf, doch Mobito fragt hinter ihm stehend, wie er dieses schrille Kreisch interpretieren soll. Zerk hält es für unmöglich, dass Mobito immer noch am Leben ist und fragt ihn, wer er sei. Mobito reagiert jedoch nicht darauf und führt einen Schlag auf ein Mauerüberrest aus, der so gewaltig ist, dass ganz Ilon anfängt zu beben. Zerk, der anscheinend nichts von Dragonslayern weiß, ist geschockt, dass Mobito an seine eigene stärke herranreiche. Dann erschafft er sich durch Imachis Lichtmagie eine neue Waffe, die er zynisch Lanze des Lichts nennt. Er befiehlt Mobito, da zu bleiben, wo er ist, da er seine Attacke auf zu kurze Entfernung nicht anwenden wolle. Er wirft es nach seinem Gegner, verfehlt diesen jedoch. Trotzdem ist die entstehende Explosion in der Stadt gewaltig. Zerk sagt, dass der Angriff wohl schwerer zu kontrollieren sei, als er gedacht hatte und ist schon dabei eine neue Lanze zu erschaffen. Plötzlich steht Mobito hinter Zerk. Zerk meint verblüfft, er habe selbst mit seiner Kampferfahrung nicht erahnen können, wie Mobito hinter ihn gelangt ist. Mobito schleudert Zerk einen riesigen Blitzstrahl entgegen, worauf Zerk meint, dass er ihn nicht unterschätzen solle, da er auch durch so etwas nicht zum Zögern zu bringen sei und er wehrt den Angriff mit seinem Schwert ab. Gleich darauf greift er mit seiner Lanze an, doch sein Gegner kann diese mit bloßen Händen blocken. Zerk kann sich losreißen und will Mobito mit seiner Attacke Dämonenklinge zerteilen, doch diese verpufft wirkungslos an der Donnerdrachenfaust des Zusammenbruchs, mit der Mobito Zerk trifft und ihn paralyrisiert. Dann springt Mobito hoch und lässt zwischen seinen Händen eine himmlische Hellebarde des Donnerdrachen entstehen, die er sogleich auf Zerk wirft und diesem den Unterkörper zerfetzt. Zerk fällt zu Boden und Mobito steigt in die Luft auf, worauf er sagt das all das Leid, das Imachi über die Welt gebracht hat nun gesühnt wird und ihm sagt, dass er mit dem Donner verschwinden werde. Darauf wendet er die Halle des Donnergottes an und vernichtet Ilon. Kategorie:Artikel Kategorie:Inhalt Kategorie:Hauptkategorie Kategorie:Ilon Kategorie:Kämpfe Kategorie:Kampf Kategorie:M Kategorie:Geschichte